Tohru Who?
Tohru Who? is the sixty-sixth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Valmont uses a potion on Tohru to make him forget. Tohru believes he's working for Valmont. The Chans must rescue their friend. Plot While Jackie, Jade, and Uncle are away, Tohru watches the shop. A mysterious figure appears, and knocks Tohru unconscious with a certain object. When Tohru finally wakes up, he does not remember where he is or even who he is. The stranger, who is revealed to be Valmont, convinces Tohru that he is part of the Dark Hand and that Jackie is his sworn nemesis. This essentially has the effect of reverting Tohru to his former personality, before he became allies with Jackie. In the meantime, Jackie and the others return to the shop and discover that Tohru is missing. Concerned, they decide to track him down and Uncle concocts a locator spell using an empty grape soda can (Tohru's favorite drink.) The spell points them to Sri Lanka. While this was happening, Valmont and Tohru arrive at a temple, where Valmont is posing as a disciple to Balru, a wise (yet somewhat naive) guru. He convinces Balru to tell him the location of the hidden Elephant Temple, for unknown reasons. Jackie, Uncle and Jade arrive at the temple and spot Tohru, who is attempting to sit in lotus position (as per Valmont's instructions.) When Jade and Uncle try to talk to him, he does not respond in the way they expect. Jackie tries to explain things to Tohru, who attacks him instead. Eventually, Jade realizes that Tohru is acting the way he did before he switched sides. Valmont successfully learns of the location of the Elephant Temple and promptly uses the magical item to erase Balru's memories. He tries to escape from the commotion and is spotted by Jackie's group, who try to follow him. However, they are trapped in a cellar by Tohru, who blocks the door with a boulder. Uncle uses a rock “melting” spell and they escape. He then uses the grape soda can to track down Valmont. When they reach the temple, they encounter a lake filled with boiling water. A stone step with a riddle appears, and Jade accidentally calls out the answer from their hiding place, allowing Valmont and Tohru to cross over the bridge which appears. Jackie tries to follow and almost falls into the water as the stones disappear. When another stone appears for Jackie’s group, the riddle is much more difficult. Uncle eventually solves it and they cross over as well. Inside the temple, Valmont orders Tohru to pick up the golden elephant statue which sits on a central pedestal. Uncle tells Tohru to stop, but he removes it anyway. Stone statues which line the hallway come to life and attack everyone inside the temple. In the ensuing fight, Jackie protects Tohru from an attack and gradually he realizes that he feels that fighting with Jackie is the right thing to do. Even though he has not regained his memories, he again joins forces with Jackie. Uncle is able to formulate the spell which melts the stone statues into mud. Jade tries to steal Valmont’s memory eraser, which Uncle needs to reverse Tohru’s spell. However, in the following struggle, Uncle’s memories are erased and he thinks he is a goat. After Jackie and Tohru defeat the statues, Valmont instructs Tohru to knock Jackie out, but Tohru refuses since Valmont showed disloyalty to him and his heart tells him Jackie is his friend. Valmont tries to erase Tohru's memory again, but Jade kicks Valmont's device out of his hands, causing him to erase his own memory. By Jade's words, Valmont believes he is a performer in a ballet, and Jackie says he can dance his way all the way back to Section 13. The only problem now is restoring Uncle's memory, so Jackie and Jade declare the gang must do research. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Master Barbar *Monk Antagonists *Valmont Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Master Barbar *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Andrew Ableson - Valmont, Monk Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, March 1, 2003 es:El Hechizo que Borra la Memoria Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia